


Sussurri dentro l'armadio

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Se un giorno avessero detto a Loqi:«Ti chiuderai dentro un armadio insieme a Cor Leonis per nasconderti da Re Regis e dal suo Scudo», lui avrebbe sicuramente iniziato a ridere, reputando quell’affermazione come una vera e propria idiozia. C'erano così tante cose sbagliate in quella frase che non avrebbe saputo neanche da dove iniziare per elencarle.





	Sussurri dentro l'armadio

**Author's Note:**

> \- Come sempre a Miry che mi ha dato questa splendida ideaXD Inizialmente era un po' diversa... io mi sono solo lasciata trasportare dalla follia XD

Se un giorno avessero detto a Loqi: _ «Ti chiuderai dentro un armadio insieme a Cor Leonis per nasconderti da Re Regis e dal suo Scudo» _ , lui avrebbe sicuramente iniziato a ridere, reputando quell’affermazione come una vera e propria idiozia. C'erano così tante cose sbagliate in quella frase che non avrebbe saputo neanche da dove iniziare per elencarle.

Per quel motivo non si sentì per niente a disagio quando, nel tardo pomeriggio, si presentò nell’ufficio dell’uomo per ricordargli il loro  _ appuntamento a cena _ . Non che gli importasse per davvero passare la serata con Leonis, né tanto meno averci un appuntamento, ma se c’era un qualcosa che odiava di più delle promesse non mantenute era l’essere lui stesso a non poter tenere fede alla parola data.

Trovò Cor ancora a lavoro, alle prese con un grosso armadio in metallo che Loqi non aveva ancora visto. Era per metà stato adibito a libreria, con ordinati scaffali in metallo, mentre e l'altra aveva lo spazio per cappotti e altri oggetti di maggior spessore.

«Nuovo acquisto?», domandò quasi curioso.

«Monica ha pensato che ne avessi bisogno», rispose l'uomo lanciandogli una breve occhiata, «per via dei nuovi dossier», aggiunse poi, indicando con un gesto del capo i raccoglitori sulla sua scrivania.

Loqi non ebbe bisogno di aprirli per sapere il loro contenuto. Sapeva già che erano i nuovi resoconti di guerra e delle missioni segrete, ed era anche certo che la pila di dossier non si sarebbe fermata fino a quando non avrebbero messo la parola fine a quegli scontri che duravano da fin troppo tempo.

«Perché non li metti dentro e basta?», chiese ancora, sentendosi già pronto a ricordargli l’orario per spingerlo a darsi una mossa. Ma ancor prima di poter sentire la risposta di Cor, questo parve scattare nel sentire delle voci fuori dall’ufficio.

Lo sentì mugugnare una bassa imprecazione, e in un attimo Loqi si ritrovò non solo schiacciato contro il corpo dell’uomo, ma anche all’interno dell’armadio.

«Sei impaz-», Leonis gli tappo la bocca con la mano, sibilando un:  _ “Shh”, _ mentre chiudeva le ante. La luce penetrava a malapena all’interno dell’armadio da delle piccole aperture orizzontali nella parte alta dello sportello in metallo, e Loqi sentì il cuore andargli in gola soprattutto quando Cor allontanò la mano per guardarlo serio in volto.

_ «Non parlare»,  _ sussurrò, tendendo le orecchie come per captare altri movimenti fuori dall’ufficio.

_ «Perché?»,  _ soffiò, usando a sua volta un tono di voce basso, cercando al tempo stesso di non pensare all’estrema vicinanza dell'uomo. Sentiva il respiro di Cor contro la sua pelle, il suo calore, il corpo premuto contro il suo… era una situazione assurda.

_ «Fai silenzio… non devono sapere che sono qui»,  _ rispose Leonis, facendo rabbrividire Loqi per il suo tono così basso.

_ «C-chi non… deve?», _ sussurrò confuso, diventando improvvisamente rigido nel sentire qualcuno bussare alla porta dell’ufficio. Ebbe per un momento paura, al punto di non riuscire a trattenersi dal tremare e stringere istintivamente le mani sulla giacca di Cor.

Erano in pericolo? Lì, all’interno della Cittadella?, si chiese stringendo le labbra per non emettere neanche un fiato.

La porta dell’ufficio si aprì seguita poco dopo da un: «Cor?», estremamente familiare.

Quella era la voce di Clarus Amicitia, e Loqi trovò ancora più incomprensibile l’atteggiamento dell’uomo.

«Deve essere uscito», commentò Clarus. Dai suoi passi sembrava essere entrato all’interno dell’ufficio e, sempre dal rumore dei movimenti, sembrava non essere solo.

«Non importa. Al Re non serve il permesso per prendere dei documenti»

Si aggiunse una seconda voce palesemente divertita, che Loqi riconobbe subito come quella del Re di Lucis.

_ «Il Re! È qui!», _ sussurro disperato, cercando nel viso di Cor una qualche spiegazione.

Perché si stava nascondendo da quei due? E soprattutto, perché stava _scappando_ _dal Re?_

_ «Lo so»,  _ rispose pianissimo Leonis,  _ «stai zitto». _

Loqi strinse le labbra, combattendo sia contro la voglia di uscire da quell’armadio che contro i brividi causati dalla voce bassa di Cor, accompagnata dal suo respiro caldo che andava a sfiorargli la pelle.

«Cerca di non mettere niente in disordine», dichiarò Clarus.

Era pericolosamente vicino all’armadio e Loqi, pur sapendo di non avere niente da nascondere, sentì il fiato mancargli. Si sentiva quasi colpevole, un criminale, e non aveva fatto nulla di male: era solo andato da Cor a ricordargli della cena!

_ “E ora sono nascosto in un armadio con lui e rischio di venire scoperto dal Re! Che cosa penserà di me? Che cosa penserà di Prompto!? Penserà che sono  _ strano _! Penserà che lo è anche Prompto!” _ , pensò iniziando ad agitarsi.

Iniziò a prendere dei respiri più veloci e subito, Cor, gli intimò di calmarsi mentre il Re cercava dei documenti.

_ «Respira con me»,  _ gli disse lasciando che il suo sussurro si perdesse dietro le chiacchiere di Regis e del suo Scudo.

«Un vero peccato che Cor non sia qui», commentò infatti il Re, suonando quasi deluso.

«Sicuramente è stato chiamato da Monica o Dustin. Stanno sistemando gli ultimi dossier», rispose Clarus.

«Dovrebbe imparare a divertirsi di più».

«Che io sappia, quello non è un problema», svelò lo Scudo, e Loqi anche se stava cercando di mantenere un respiro regolare e di seguire quello di Cor, non poté fare a meno di irrigidirsi.

_ «Lo sanno?!» _ , domandò in un sussurro nervoso.

_ «Vuoi che ci scoprano?» _ , sibilò Leonis, mentre il Re rispondeva all’insinuazione di Clarus con un: «Ah, sì. Il giovane Argentum. Ragazzo interessante. Prompto lo adora, parla spesso di lui. Pare che abbia una vera e propria dote per la meccanica».

Loqi sentì le guance andare a fuoco per quei complimenti dimenticando per un momento quel sentimento di imbarazzo all’idea che la sua relazione con Cor fosse di pubblica conoscenza.

Iniziò di nuovo ad agitarsi. Reso nervoso da quella scoperta ma anche dal fatto che non voleva minimamente che il Re cambiasse idea su di lui e Prompto solo a causa di Leonis. Ma ancor prima di poter emettere un qualche rumore, Cor gli prese il viso tra le mani posando le labbra sulle sue.

Rimase spiazzato da quel gesto così dolce e leggero che ebbe l'immediato effetto di rilassarlo - odiava l’ascendente che Leonis aveva su di lui. Cercò di rispondere a quel bacio per puro istinto, diventando sordo a tutto il resto. Proprio per quel motivo non si rese minimamente conto dell’uscita del Re e del suo Scudo dall’ufficio… infatti si tappò subito la bocca con la mano quando sentì un basso gemito lasciare le sue labbra.

Con gli occhi sgranati per il terrore guardò Cor, il quale piegò la bocca in un minuscolo sorriso.

_ «Sono usciti»,  _ sussurrò tranquillo.

Loqi boccheggiò e deglutì.

_ «… dimmi che cosa significa tutto questo!»,  _ rispose in un basso sibilo, trovando quasi istintivo imitare il tono contenuto dell’altro.

_ «Regis adora chiacchierare e parlare del passato. Poteva stare qui ore»,  _ spiegò Leonis.

_ «E allora?»,  _ chiese, aggiungendo poi un:  _ «E perché stiamo ancora sussurrando?» _

Cor aprì l’anta dell’armadio, liberando se stesso e Loqi da quel nascondiglio minuscolo. Nel guardarlo non era certo di sapere come fossero stati in grado di starci entrambi lì dentro senza venire scoperti.

«Abbiamo una cena, no?», rispose Leonis, e Loqi non poté non imbronciarsi, palesemente imbarazzato. Perché quella risposta, per quanto semplice e breve, era facilmente interpretabile con un:  _ “L'ho fatto per te”. _

Cor si era nascosto dal suo Re…  _ per lui _ . Era una cosa tanto romantica quanto stupida. Loqi si sentì al tempo stesso estremamente irritato che emozionato.

«Mh…», mugugnò infatti, distogliendo lo sguardo per non mostrare nessuno dei suoi sentimenti.

Prese un bel respiro e, alzando il mento con orgoglio, andò verso la porta con passo spedito. Aveva bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria, di riordinare le idee… perché in quel preciso istante si sentiva così imbarazzato e confuso da non essere neanche certo di voler ancora cenare con l’uomo.

Tuttavia, una promessa era una promessa, e prima di uscire si disse di avere bisogno di fare quanto meno un’ultima cosa. Si voltò infatti verso l’uomo con in viso un’espressione decisa.

«E siamo anche in ritardo… quindi datti una mossa!», esclamò, lasciando rapidamente l'ufficio con la soddisfazione di aver avuto, in un modo o nell’altro, l'ultima parola.


End file.
